


The Wild Side

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Character Study, Erotica, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim works at a strip bar and does tricks on the side. He needs to live. Since he has no other means. His love stays at home and always wait for him to arrive no matter how late. It isn't always what it's cracked up to be...living on the wild side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slash poem. Image added.

The sweat that poured off of them soaked my naked skin.

Trapping my erection, as I felt it starting to fill, 

Oh god, what a crazy life I lead. 

Never a dull moment, as I strut my pretty naked butt in front of the audience.

As I show them what I am made of.

But now, for just a moment I think of him.

Alone at home, waiting for me.

I do this for us. I don't care for anyone else but you.

The man-eating crowd that demands so much more.

I put on the best show, and I can't seem to stop doing what I do.

And I do it well. 

No, the feelings I am experiencing at this moment, while I lay down flat chested in a soup of sweat and musk are for you.

So I continue to be perfection in their eyes.

They are relentless, always demanding, always wanting.

This is the life I have chosen for now.

But it won't be forever my love.

I won't always live my life on the wild side.

  


  



End file.
